Witch
by owl-eyes and wolfsheim inc
Summary: I'm a witch." She looked at him. "Nobodies can't feel."


**A/n: Hi to all of you readers. This is my first story, so I hope you like it!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Witch**_

**"**_**Riku**_**! What are you **_**still**_** doing here?!" Namine exploded, slapping her delicate hands onto the white marble table.**

**The boy in black, sitting in another chair to the right of her, **_**had**_** to be a masochist. Why would he sit with the likes of her all day? She was the witch who'd nearly destroyed his best friend's memories. However, Riku just looked up at her strangely, as if he'd just been brought out of a daze. His sea-glass green eyes bored into Namine. Namine laughed awkwardly, removing her hands from the table, sparkling blue eyes flicking down to her lap, avoiding the confrontation.**

**"I mean-- well, what I meant was..." **

**She trailed off, concentrating on the sketch in her lap. She had already drawn and colored Sora and Riku. Sora looked as chipper and jubilant as ever while Riku looked cool and aloof even in childhood. There was a reserved spot in between the two boys for their best friend. Namine only had to draw Kairi now. There was no room for a Nobody such as herself in the giddy trio. Nobodies didn't belong anywhere.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**Namine's eyes flashed to Riku's. He was staring at now; concentrating on her face. Namine shook her flaxen head sadly. Why would he care about her thoughts? She was just a Nobody after all. She couldn't even fight either. All she did was make trouble for everyone else.**

**"Nothing. It's nothing, never mind." She replied softly, grabbing the crimson colored pencil for Kairi's hair.**

**There was the noise of a chair scraping back on the tiled floor, and suddenly her sketchbook was pulled roughly from her light grasp. She looked up indignantly at the silver-haired male who had taken a seat on the ivory table right in front of her. He placed the sketchbook behind him. Namine made a grab for it, but Riku gripped her arm and stared into her eyes again. She looked down, but he tilted her chin up with his index finger, not allowing her to look down. **

**"What did you mean?" He repeated, green eyes showing his immense confusion.**

**Namine sighed loudly. "What I meant was, what are you still doing here with **_**me**_**?"**

**Riku's face scrunched up, his nose wrinkling, trying to understand her question. Namine recycled her earlier sigh. Why had she even burst out like that in the first place? She peered from underneath her bangs at Riku, who was obviously, but patiently waiting for a better explanation. She removed her wrist from his tight grip. Her wrist was slightly red where he'd gripped too hard; however, he didn't know he had gripped too tightly. Riku stared at her wrist with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, most likely an apology when she held up her hand.**

**"Don't. I'm a Nobody remember? Even though I look like a wimp, I can take a lot." She said, a grim smile twisting her features.**

**Riku remained silent. He crossed his arms over his chest. Namine squirmed under his careful stare. **

**"I meant, don't you hate me? I all but destroyed Sora's memories. It's my fault we're in this simulation; I can't even fix all of his memories yet because they're so scattered."**

**Riku was still staring at her calmly. Namine's stomach clenched under the scrunity. She stared at her hands. They were stained with color from how much drawing and coloring she had been doing. Her white dress had vived colors smeared on it.**

**"It's not your fault."**

**The simple statement issued from his mouth made Namine push to her feet, away from Riku. His eyes followed her movements closely. He rotated his body so it faced her. She looked like she was about to cry.**

**"**_**Not my fault**_**? Yes, it is. I'm a being with no feeling who almost shattered your best friend, and it's not my fault?" She shouted, one hand fisted down by her side, the other fisted over where her heart should have been.**

**Riku slowly rose from his position and stepped towards her. His black boots made loud clunks on the tiled floor. "I don't hold you responsible." He said slowly, holding his hands up in a 'truce' gesture.**

**Questioning her sanity, no doubt, she thought bitterly. Namine shook her head fiercely in response to Riku's answer. She couldn't believe him. It **_**was**_** all her fault. She stared at the white tiled floor, trying to straighten her thoughts. They were jumbled in her head, the same ones bouncing around, never stopping. She was a Nobody. Diz was right; Nobodies weren't meant to exsist. She was an abomination. Her vision blurred. When she finally looked up, Riku could see tears glistening in her cerulean orbs and trailing down her porcelain cheeks.**

**"I'm a witch, a Nobody. I don't feel. I cannot feel remorse or sorrow for what I have done. I can't regret my decisions."**

**"If you can't feel anything and if you're a Nobody, then why are you crying?" Riku pointed out, minty eyes growing soft with concern for the girl, moving so she was right in front of him.**

**Namine gasped, realizing her cheeks were wet with salty tears. A lump formed in her throat, and a torrent of sobs was let forth. She sank to the cold hard floor, holding her face in her hands. She was a Nobody. Why was she crying? Why did her chest feel like it was about to explode? Why did she feel the immense relief as the tears poured from her eyes? How was that even possible?**

**Riku kneeled down in front of her and slowly enclosed her in a tight embrace. Namine threw her arams around his neck and buried her face into the crook of his neck covered by the Organization cloak he wore. She felt the impossible greatfulness for the comfort and understanding he bestowed upon her. She wasn't worthy of this. She couldn't deserve this. Not after what she had done. Yet he was still here, comforting her like she was a Somebody like him, someone who could feel. He rubbed small circles on her back with one hand and patting her head calmly. Rocking back and forth, he whispered, "Shhh...It's not your fault Namine. It never was."**


End file.
